


Goddammit Logan, stop learning how to serenade Roman. It's 2 AM.

by applesauce_and_cherry_pies



Series: Applesauce's tiny Sanders Sides fics [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Deaf Logic | Logan Sanders, Disabled Logic | Logan Sanders, Disabled Morality | Patton Sanders, Fluff, Logan is insecure, M/M, Music, Nonbinary Morality | Patton Sanders, Sort of? - Freeform, how do you tag, i definitely didn't just change the names so i could post it here, like two mentions of Roman, logan can play the guitar!, logan has a cruuuuuuush, not beta read we die like men, patton can't walk, patton in a wheelchair, polyamorous, songfic?, they're all poly, this is totally not based off something i wrote for my OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesauce_and_cherry_pies/pseuds/applesauce_and_cherry_pies
Summary: Logan has decided that 2AM is the perfect time to learn guitar.Based off a Tumblr prompt, but I don't remember the user.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Applesauce's tiny Sanders Sides fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129097
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Goddammit Logan, stop learning how to serenade Roman. It's 2 AM.

_TWANG!_

Logan cringed at the sudden vibration, checking his tuner to make sure he played the right note. He didn't. Adjusting his hand's position on the guitar, he started the song from the beginning. He let the shaky sensations carry him through the song, mouthing the lyrics he couldn't sing. Roman had mentioned in a study session that he wished someone would serenade _him_ with a song for once. He was probably joking, but Logan wanted to do something special.

So he learned guitar.

His lack of hearing surprisingly didn't halt his learning process. He clipped a little tuner to the end of his instrument and watched it as he played to make sure the notes were right. He picked a song from Roman's Spotify playlist, Boys Will Be Bugs, by Cavetown. 

_I'm a dumb teen boy, I eat sticks and rocks and mud._

Logan tapped his foot along to the beat.

_I don't care about the government, and I really need a hug._

Something black and metal came into view in the corner of his eye. Logan stopped playing, noticing his partner's wheelchair.

 _Salutations, Patton!_ He signed.

 _Lo-Lo, babe. It's 2AM. What are you doing?_ Patton's signing was slow and heavy, he seemed tired.

 _I'm learning guitar,_ Logan smiled. _Would you like to listen?_

 _Lo, I have work in the morning, and I can't sleep while you're making music next door, learning songs for your secret crush._ Patton sighed, and cocked an eyebrow.

Logan's face blushed scarlet-red. _You know?_

Patton rolled their eyes. _Darling, we all know. You blush scarlet._

Logan scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, putting away his instrument. _Sorry, I'll stop now._

Patton rolled their wheelchair over to give him a kiss on the cheek, which just made him blush more.

Walking back to his bedroom, he tapped out a beat on his leg.

_I feel stupid, (stupid)_

_Ugly,_

_Pretend it doesn't bother me._

_I'm not very strong but_

_I'll fuck you up if you're mean to bugs._

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all liked it!


End file.
